The Black Hoodie Girl
by BelenGre
Summary: Bella, is a 16 years old girl, lost in a crowd of bodies in Forks' High school. People there consider her a freak, because she's shy and wears dark clothes. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ IT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS IN HERE! R&R - RATING MAY GO UP
1. Preface

**Summary:--------Bella, is a 16 years old girl, lost in a crowd of bodies in Forks' High school. People there consider her a freak, because she's shy and wears dark clothes. She doesn't speak with anybody, she wants to be left alone, afraid that if she ever trusts people, she will be disappointed once again, and die some more in the inside. She is picked at by all the people, even the "losers" ones, just to don't ruin their "reputation".When the Cullen move to town, what will happen. And what secrets has the insecure girl, who hides behind a black hoodie.--------**

**OK, guys. So this story will go as I write it. I don't know how I'll end, or what will happen. It will all progress by each time I write a new chapter, and it could lead anywhere. **

**PREFACE**

New school. Again. I don't even think this is necessary. We could all live in the forest , in our big house, but without people having to know we even exist. But of course. That's just me. Carlisle and all my family members, don't care because they have their mates. But I'm alone. I have lived a life of loneliness, and have accepted the fact that I will never love someone the way the others do.

I would never understand that feeling. There's no one in this world for me. I would love to say that my life is perfect. That I'm fine the way I am. Oh, how I would love for that to be true. But sadly, it is not. Everyday I have to see the exchange of emotions between my brothers and father and their mates. I could read their minds, and that made it even more unbearable. I don't want to know what their thinking when they're with their mates. Because that made me remember each time that there was something unknown for me in this world, and that little thing,that surprisingly was bothering me, and eating at my insides to get to feel so much, was called Love.

**EPOV if you hadn't realised yet. This is just an introduction. But YOU have to tell me if you want the story to be EPOV or BPOV OK? Hope you like this!.**

**Review! It will make Edward visit your room at night!!**


	2. New people

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**New people...**

My alarm woke me up like every day, and like every day I slammed my hand on it to stop beeping.

Throwing the covers off of me, I got up and went to have a shower. I entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My long, chocolate brown curly hair framed my incredibly and really pale

heart-shaped face. My lips were a really nice shade of dark pink and my nose was button like, it was the part of my body that I liked the most. I was a normal girl, average. Except for my eyes. Oh, how I hated my eyes!.My right eye was chocolate brown, but my left one, my left one was green. A combination of my mother's and father's eyes.

I personally loved my eyes, but people found me different, and they don't like different things. I used to think that my eyes were cool, and beautiful. So I was really surprised when I first entered Forks High School and everyone called me a freak as soon as they found out they weren't contacts.

The second day was hell. Everyone insulted me and called me names. On the third day, Lauren and Jessica, "the popular s" started bullying me along with the jocks and even some of the geeks, just because they wanted to feel superior for once. Pathetic. So I started dressing according to my mood. And my closet turned to very colorful to black, purple, blood red and dark blue. So people started to call me emo. But always a little voice inside my head comforted me. _Let them think what they want Isabella, you know who you really are..._But as the years passed that voice turned to a whisper, and a new one came._ You're such a loser Isabella. They're right, you're just a freak._

I once tried to use contacts but they all laughed at me, so I gave up trying, and decided to sit alone and hide myself under my black hoodie.

Sighing I stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxing my tensed muscles. I washed my hair using my strawberry shampoo. I washed my self and turned the water off . I stepped out of the shower and went back to my bedroom to dress up. I put on my black skinny jeans, a dark blue tee my black hoodie and my black converse.

I skipped down the stairs with out falling. I entered the kitchen and I found Charlie making breakfast.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing today?" He asked turning around from the counter and putting our plates on the table. I kissed his cheek and sat down.

" I'm good." I lied. Charlie didn't have to put up with my bad mood, so I always tried to be happy around him. He looked at me eyes and smiled. He had bought it. We ate breakfast in silence and I left to school.

I arrived 5 minutes early so I stayed inside my truck. I loved my truck. It was big, rusty and red. It had character. It was old and nobody wanted it, so I decided to buy it. I felt connected to it in a weird way, because nobody wanted it, they just thought it was a piece of shit. Just like most people thought of me.

I heard the bell and hurried to class. I was walking so fast through the hallways that I didn't saw Lauren's foot in my way and I went flying to the floor, along with my things. I stood up, hearing their laughter and picked my books and backpack up, and hurried to class.

The rest of the day was much in the same fashion. People bugging me, or laughing at me.

I must of zoned out in Spanish, because the bell rang and I stood up to go to the cafeteria.

I bought my food and sat down at my empty table in the corner of the cafeteria.

I started eating whatever I had bought, I wasn't really paying attention. Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened and all the conversations seemed to slow down to a stop. The five most beautiful people I have ever seen stepped in. The first one was a blonde, with honey like eyes, her gold hair cascading down her back in beautiful ringlets. Next to her was a tall and bulky guy, with short, curly dark hair. He had the same eyes. The next ones were a small girl with short, spiky hair that pointed in very direction, she remembered me of a pixy. And a guy with short blind hair. He was lean and tall, he looked alike the blonde. Maybe they were twins or something. They had the same eyes as the first ones. The fifth of them was more boyish, he had, um....golden hair? It was like a reddish-brown color, it was absolutely beautiful. It fell into his eyes and it looked like he had just came out of bed, and I had this urge to go and run my hand trough it. And surprise surprise, he had the same color of eyes. I shook my head and lowered it, creating a curtain with my hair and put my hoodie up. Minutes passed by and I just had drunk some water. I felt a stare and started looking for the prying eyes. When I found them, I was shocked. It was no other than the boy with the reddish-brown hair. I should call him something more than the reddish-brown haired boy, I should call him...uuhh...Golden boy!. I know lame,but it was the first thing that came to my mind!

I heard a noise in front of my and I looked up. There stood, Lauren and her "gang", Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric.

" Hello,Isabella" She sneered, "Just so you know, Edward Cullen is mine,got that? You aren't worth enough to even talk to him" I just stared at her.

" Isabella, Lauren is talking to you, answer her like you must" Jessica's nasal voice chirped in.

I just stayed silent. They started to get mad, and just like that they snapped.

" You listen to me Swan, you and your freak eyes stay away from him, you would be doing him a favor in not having to put up with you."Said Lauren. " Yeah..."Was the oh so intelligent words Jessica said. Their word hurt me, I knew I wasn't worth his time, I know I had freakish eyes, but why do they had to be so mean about it. I wasn't going to talk to him or anyone of his family to get hurt, no way.

" My pleasure Lauren, he's all yours." I mumbled. She smiled darkly and said, " I'm so sorry Bella, but I didn't heard you, could you repeat that?" Stupid cow you heard me damn well!

" I said , he's all yours" I spoke a little bit louder"

" Good to know, not that he would have given you a chance anyway" And with that she walked off, and the bell rang.

I threw away my untouched food, and turned back to walk to class and find five pairs of eyes watching me intently. I quickly walked to my next class, Biology.

I sat down in my designed seat, folded my arms in the desk and rested my head in top of them.

Soon I heard the chair next to me, scrape against the floor.

* * *

**Read and Review would ya?**


	3. What the ?

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ...I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF I DID...:P**

**P.S: sorry for all the grammatical errors... :S AND THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT R&R : D Bella's thought are in _Italics_**

Last chapter :

_I sat down in my designed seat, folded my arms in the desk and rested my head in top of them._

_Soon I heard the chair next to me, scrape against the floor......_

I didn't pay attention to it, I just kept my head down. The person next to me sat down, and by looking at my "neighbor's" legs, I realized it was a boy. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked at him lifting my head a little. My eyes almost popped out of their socket when I realized who he was. It was Edward Cullen. He was looking at the front of the class but as soon as he saw me move he glanced at me. At that exact moment the door opened, and a current of air played with my hair, causing me to brush it out of my face. Edward stiffened, and stopped breathing. I looked down and when I peeked at him he was glaring at me like his life depended on it. My breath caught in my throat and I looked away quickly. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he had moved to the edge of the desk and had a disgusted face, like something smelled bad.. I wondered if that was me and sniffed my hair, but found that calming smell of strawberries from my shampoo. It couldn't be me. I flipped me hair creating a curtain with it so that there was something separating me and his glare. I really shouldn't have cared about it. I was kinda used to it.

But I couldn't help but feel a little sad. He didn't even know me, and there he was, glaring like he was the best at it , which he probably was, mind you.

_Whatever, I'm not going to be affected by him, he's nothing. Just a prick, like everyone else. He means nothing._

I sighed and stared to Mr. Banner, who was explaining something I had no idea about.

" Miss Swan. You know you're not allowed to use hats or the hoodie up. Please take it off. (Is that how you say it?, I have no idea)

"Uh..." Was my oh so smart answer

"Now, Miss Swan"He glared at me, so I reluctantly took it off and covered my face with my hair.

The class continued with Edward glaring at me, and I hiding behind my hair.

The bell rang and Edward jumped off his seat and ran of to his next class. I had freaked him out.

I grimaced, and headed to my next class, gym.

I didn't know why I felt like this. Lots of people ignored my or bullied me but there was something about him, that made me wanna be worth of him, and it scared me.

I reached the gym doors and sighed. _I wonder how many people I'll hurt today._

* * *

I parked my truck at the driveway and got out, not even bothering to lock it. Who would want to steal it anyway.

I walked the porch stairs and grabbed the house keys under the eave.

I unlocked the door and hid the keys again. I dropped my things at the bottom of the stairs and started to make dinner.

Charlie arrived home at 18:30 (I have no idea what time charlie got home in the book so yeah,,,)

and we had dinner together in silence.

"I'm going to call it a night Bells, I think you should do the same, you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, be right behind you"

I cleaned the dishes and went upstairs,only to go back down to bring my stuff to my room.

My room wasn't big, but it wasn't too small. The faded blue walls gave me the feeling of home and that comforted me.

I lied on my bed and made my homework.

Then I changed into my pj's and brushed my teeth. I would have a shower in the morning, I was to tired now.

I climbed into my comfortable bed and snuggled into the now warm sheets.

Sleep took me after some minutes and everything went black.

* * *

My annoying alarm went off and I hit the snooze button, sighed and went to shower.

I stepped out when the calming hot water turned into a freezing one.

I quickly brushed my teeth and went back to my bedroom wrapped up in a white towel.

I opened my closet and grabbed some blue panties and bra and put it on, letting the towel drop to the floor.

I looked trough my clothes and decided to wear black skinny jeans with a red long sleeved Tee and my red converse. I dressed up and put ton my beloved black hoodie.

I almost swallowed hole a granola bar and left.

_After school, in Bella's bedroom_

Edward Cullen wasn't at school today. He wasn't in the cafeteria and in biology. No one has seen him today and I got a feeling it's because of me. Did he really thinks I'm that ugly that he can't stand to see my face? Ugh! _Whatever, his loss. Yeah right._

I sighed and sat up on my bed at the same time as there was a knock on the door. I got up and went downstairs.

Dad was plopped on the couch watching TV.

"Don't you get up or you'll get an hernia" I muttered while opening the door.

There stood Edward Cullen.


	4. Icy Roads

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight :O **

* * *

_There stood Edward Cullen_

I quickly covered my left eye with my hair watching him warily with my brown one and waited.

Silence.

He just kept staring at my neck that was covered with my hair and not breathing.

He should have ran out of air by now.

I cleared my throat but his gaze didn't move, he was like in a trance or something.

I cleared my throat more loudly this time and he adverted his eyes quickly to look into mi face.

I blushed when he stared intently to my cheeks and his gaze zeroed to my flushed cheek.

I quietly asked when he seemed to be okay -"Why are you here?" I noticed that his eyes were black

"Uh...I...Er....mm....-He seemed really agitated about something and he kept stuttering- Um, I have to go. Yeah, bye."- He waved and started walking to he's house, I think.

I frowned and closed the door. Totally confused and tired I cooked dinner for me and for Charlie.

We ate dinner in silence again and I went to bed.

I woke up twenty minutes later than I usually did the next morning and I jumped off the bed and quickly got dressed and washed my teeth.

I grabbed my bag and the truck's keys and headed to school.

When I arrived the parking lot was empty (except for the cars of course) .

While I searched for an empty space I didn't catch a glimpse of a shiny Volvo which I yesterday realized was the Cullen's car.

Shrugging my shoulders I skipped to class only tripping two times. A record!

When I arrived to Calculus Mr. Mason ( **A.N: I do not really remember if he was called like that in the book)** glared at me and pointed to my seat.

I blushed when some people snickered and hurried to my seat.

The classes seemed to be longer than they were but lunch finally came.

When I entered the cafeteria I tried not to direct my gaze to the Cullen table but failed miserably.

I was confused when I only counted to four people. Where was Edward?. Maybe he was skipping lunch.

I didn't bought anything, I wasn't hungry and sat down at my table.

I pulled out my Withering Heights worn out copy and started reading it.

The bell to class rang and I got up and started to Biology.

I was the first I the class, and I sat down in my seat

The class started filling with people until all the seats were taken. Well, all but the one next to me.

Mr. Banner started class soon after and Edward never came.

* * *

The week was uneventful. Edward Cullen seemed to have vanished from earth and I could care less than my food getting burned. _Yeah right. I hate it when my food gets burned._

The weekend was filled with chores and reading.

Charlie was out fishing so I could sulk without worrying about it.

Monday came and the snow came with it.

The icy road scared me. With my luck, I would dye today because of it. I was less preoccupied when I saw the thin chains criss-crossed in diamond shapes around the tires of the truck. It must have been Charlie, who else? I sighed and climbed on my truck.

I was extremely careful, driving very slowly not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street. **( :D does it feel familiar? :P)**

When I arrived school I started to examine my tires. I really was touched by Charlie, such a nice action of him.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

There was Tyler's van skidding towards me, tires locked against the breaks and making that horrible sound.

I quickly looked to my left and saw Edward Cullen staring at me in horror like everybody else.

I looked to the van that was quickly reaching me and closed my eyes, but the impact didn't came from the angle I thought it would.

I opened my eyes to stare at Edward Cullen. He's arms were wrapped protectively around me, shielding me from the van. His left hand was stopping Tyler's van from crushing us. What the..?

I was confused and my head hit the icy pavement, bouncing a little.

I flinched at the motion and closed my eyes. I quickly covered my left eye with my hair. It's incredible how in situations like this I still cared about my stupid eyes.

"Bella?"- His voice was velvet like,beautiful, but was frantically whispering in my ear.- Are you all right ?- I opened my eyes.

" I'm fine"- My voice sounded weird. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard." I continued to struggle but at the mention of my head I became aware of a throbbing ache above my left ear.

"Ow" I started rubbing the spot gently

" That's what I thought" He surprisingly sounded smug. What. The. Crap?

" You were across the lot!"- I blurted out- How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella" He sounded serious again. I glanced to his eyes and they were cold and empty, I didn't like it.

" No you weren't"

" I was"

"You weren't

"I was"

"You weren't"

"I was!"

You -"

"Arghh!- He cut me off- You are so stubborn!"

He glared at me and I suddenly became aware of all the voices around us.

"Oh my god! Tyler!!? Is he okay?"

" I called and ambulance!" There was a chorus of voices and the didn't really helped with my throbbing head.

I groaned at the last one.

Argh!

The voices stopped and a voice instructed us to don't move.

"Get Tyler out of the van first!" A choruses of Yes followed that statement. Edward frowned at that.

Soon they were taking us to the hospital, and I couldn't wait to confront Edward freaking Cullen.

**Hey you guys...*Waves hand timidly" I am so sorry I didn't updated for so long.**

**I really don't have an excuse** **but I am going to try to update every Saturday night or Sunday.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Review okay? If you do Edward will hug you :D **

**You are the best :)**


	5. Forever and always

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

sorry for any errors :(

Sorry for the wait u guys :/

* * *

Ed. Pov :

I climbed in the passenger side of the Ambulance while listening to the thoughts of my family. They were shocked for my behavior and a little angry except for Rosalie's ones, she was fuming. She kept insulting me and telling me how much of an idiot I was for putting our family in danger.

I couldn't explain it to her. I wasn't even sure I could explain to Alice the way I felt when I saw that Bella was going to be crashed by Tyler's van. I felt the _need_ to protect her no matter what consequences it may bring, even if that was my family's safety.

I was afraid. I was afraid of what would come out of all of this; out of my _obsession_ with Bella.

Vampires mated for life. Vampires could only fall in love once. And when you did your existence revolved around that person, that creature and nothing else. Forever and Always.

That a human had grabbed my attention had alarmed my family. They couldn't understand what I saw in a human. They thought that I would lose interest when I could finally read her mind, they thought it would open up eventually, but it was impossible. Her mind was like being in the bottom of the sea. You see nothing, you feel nothing and hear nothing. Completely blank. Empty. If she hadn't have a heartbeat and smelled so appetizing I would think she wasn't even there.

But she was, and she was closed to me.

The fact that her mind was closed to me captivated me. But that was no it.

She was a beautiful creature. A beautiful creature indeed. She wasn't really tall, I guess she stood at 5,4 '. Her beautiful curly chocolate brown hair framed a frail, porcelain doll beautiful face. Her nose was perfect. Not too big neither too small, like I said; _perfect._ Her lips were a nice shade of pink and plump. Like I heard Emmett once think,_ kissable._ Yes, kissable lips.

Her eyes were a mystery to me. There were a couple of girls teasing her about them, and later on biology class while trying to control the monster within meI saw from between her bangs a little bit of a brown eye.

A beautiful warm and deep brown eye for a second and then it disappeared under the chocolate colored bangs.

"Hey kid, we are here" I was brought back to reality by the driver of the ambulance and I got out and walked inside to the ER.

I looked for Carlisle and told him what happened. He sighed and patted my back. His thoughts reveled nothing. He was reciting the Bible backwards.

I went to the waiting room and stood against the wall.

I was not prepared for what was coming.


	6. Right

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

** omg you guys i'm really sorry i didn't update sooner, and i have no excuse whatsoever so if you wanna leave some little hate comments or something go ahead **

and yes i know this is terribly short but i'll to make them longer yep

anyway.. ENJOY AND REVIEW would ya?

**even thou i really not deserve it i know you want toooo.. :D

* * *

**

I was lying on the hospital bed. They had put me on a neck brace but I ripped it off as soon as the nurses got out of the room. I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm.

-Is she asleep? - I heard Edward ask. I didn't move an inch.

-Like I would care. – I felt weird at my chest at that comment. It hurt to know no one except my parents cared for me. Not even Phil cared that much. What did I do to deserve this?

Did I run over somebody's cat or something? I had no friends, no one to talk to, and I was sure I would never have. I will never find someone to spend my life with. Who would want me? The freak.

I heard a low growl and jumped. I opened my eyes to find Edward Cullen glaring at Tyler's head. Tyler was in the state were your not asleep but not awake either so he didn't hear it.

I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow.

-What the crap is wrong with you? - Edward seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and looked at me.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door opened and the doctor came in. I felt my jaw drop when I saw him.

He was very handsome, and I noticed a familiarity in the facial features with Edward so I supposed he was his father. He was like a golden man or something.

Golden eyes, golden hair, golden son, gold- WHAT!? _Golden son?_ Oh my god Bella, you _are_ pathetic. I composed myself and looked down.

-Heard the Chief daughter was in. I'm doctor Cullen- He smiled at me and I smiled timidly back.

-Seems you had no concussion or head trauma but you have a lot of healed bones. – He looked at me curiously.

-I fall a lot, I'm really clumsy. - Edward snorted and Dr. Cullen smiled kindly at me.

-Ok then. Let me see your eyes. – I hesitated and he noticed.

-Something wrong?

-N-n-no, um, it's okay. Err... – I looked down and moved my hair aside.

-Look up. – I did as I was told and Dr. Cullen smiled.

-You need to remove your contacts first.

I sighed. I knew this would happen.

-I, um, I don't use contacts.-I heard a sharp intake of breath at my left and looked down.

-Oh, ok then.

He waved a flashlight on my eyes or something like that and then he made me look at his finger.

I sighed when he stopped and looked down.

-Ok then. –Dr. Cullen said- You're free to go but not to school for today.

I want you to take it easy and if you have any headaches take this, - He handed me a little plastic bottle- it's Tylenol and it's really good. It'll make you sleepy but that's normal.

Ok then, you can go outside and tell your friends your ok.

Huh?

-I'm sorry? My… friends you said? - I looked at him curiously to see if he was joking but nope, unfortunately he wasn't.

-Um… Yes.

-Oh God- I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

- Are you okay?- Dr. Cullen have already stretched his arms to prevent me from falling or something.

- Yes, yes. It's just. They're not here for me, they're here for Tyler.

He frowned down at me and moved aside to let me hop down the bed.

-Well, I'm pretty sure they are concerned for your well being too.

I smiled slightly. I wish they were here for me. That would be a first.

-Oh, and by the way, your father is here.

I rolled my eyes. I was fine! Why did they call Charlie?

-Ok. -I started leaving and saw how Edward breathed in relief when I walked past him and didn't mention anything about the… um… what he did.

– Oh, um, Dr. Cullen?- He looked up from examining Tyler –Thank you.

He smiled back and nodded going back to his work.

I went back to Edward's side and really quietly said: Can we talk?

* * *

yeah.. it sucks ):


	7. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Here's another chapter :D**

**

* * *

  
**

He stiffened, and as soon as he did he relaxed.

He nodded and followed me out of the room. We started walking until we found a quiet hallway.

He leaned against the wall and looked at me.

-What do you want to talk about?

-How did you get over me so fast?- I looked at him expectantly.

-What are you talking about? I was right next you Bella- He looked into my eyes and I felt like melting. I lost myself in the depths of his golden eyes.

I shook my head and cleared my throat.

-No you weren't- I answered, suddenly remembering why we were here.

-Bella, you hit your head. You're confused- He said the words fiercely, like he was trying to force me into believing them.

-I know what I saw Edward- I was getting angry and antsy- You were across the lot, next to your car.

-And what exactly did you see?-He looked at me with nothing but rage in his eyes and I shrunk away from his gaze. He seemed to notice and instantly looked regretful and ashamed.

- I- I- You stopped the van. With your hands. You prevent it from crushing my legs.

He barked out a laugh and looked at me smugly.

-Well nobody it's going to believe that.- He was nervous. I could see it in the way his hand twitched with want to run through his hair.

-I wasn't going to tell anyone.- I answered in a small voice.- You can tell me you know. I can keep a secret. It's not like I'm going to run to Jessica's arms and tell her.

I snorted and ran my hand trough my hair, moving my bangs to the side and sighed.

Edward breath hitched and I looked up, I haven't even realized I had looked down, and gasped

when I saw him looking at me in a different way than usual. His eyes were soft and caring with

a twinge of awe, and I could see some adoration behind all that but it couldn't me directed at

me. I could only wish. A lump formed in my throat at that. It was just that the truth hurt no

matter how many times I heard it, or thought it. I would never have Edward. I would never kiss

his lips or run my fingers through his hair because I simply didn't deserve it. A Greek god

wasn't meant to be with an average girl with dull brown hair and two different colored eyes.

He deserved and was meant to be with someone better. A girl who had blue eyes and platinum

blond hair. People like him, and Adonis himself, didn't relate to people like me, weirdoes.

He continued to look at my eyes but he seemed to snap out of it when a nurse passed by him looking him like he was a piece of meat. He flinched and cleared his throat.

_What was that all about?_ I do not have the tinniest idea my dear mind.

He sighed and looked at me.

-You're not going to let this go, are you?.

He seemed to already know the answer but I answered anyway

-No

-Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment.

He looked at me one last time before turning around and walking away.

I ran my hands through my hair and left them there.

I sighed and started looking for Charlie.

I found him sitting in a chair in the waiting room. In the other side of the room where Jessica, Lauren, Eric, and Mike

When he saw me come in he jumped up and hugged me.

-Bella, my baby, Bella are you ok?.- He looked at me checking for any wounds

The others started laughing at this and pointed at me making stupid faces. I ignored them.

-I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, would I?- He sighed and hugged me one more time before putting his arm around my shoulders and hugging me to his side while we walked out of the hospital

-I was so scared, I thought I had lost you when they called me from school to tell that there was an accident and that you were in the middle of it.

That kid, what's his name? The one that almost squashed you…

-Tyler

-He can kiss his license goodbye.

I smiled a bit. It was good to know that I really had someone who loved me no matter what, and that was there to protect me incase I needed it.

With that thought in mind we climbed into the patrol car and slowly, we went back home.

* * *

Review?

Thanks to all the people, even the ones that don't review.

The ones that favorite this story or put it in alert THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!


End file.
